Double Smiles
by kittykiss1514
Summary: Joker and Harley have twins, but they've never met. Joker tries to see his kids, but it's up to them to see their parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Smiles**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Harleen Quinzel sobbed on her Arkham cot, her tears staining the pillow, her cellmate, Ivy, hasn't slept in days since Harleen started crying._

_"Harley?" Ivy called her name, "Quinn?" She called her name once more, Harley kept crying. Ivy started to get annoyed by Harley ignoring her, "Harley Quinn!" She yelled, Harley's head shot up faster than a cannon._

_"What!" Harley yelled, "What. Do. You. Want." _

_"Harley you are going to have to tell Joker about the baby, you know." Ivy explained, patting Harley's inflated stomach. She was predicted to have her baby any day now, Ivy was trying to comfort her as much as she could._

_"Mistah J just is a thinkin' I'm gettin' fat, lets keep it that way." Harley pouted, looking down fearfully, a pain went through her._

_"Harley?" Ivy said looking at her concerning about her pregnancy._

_"It's...here..." She muttered under her breath._

_"What!" Ivy exclaimed, then started to bang on the cell glass, "Help! Help!" The guard opened the women's cell and Ivy explained everything, they rushed her to an emergancy room and she gave birth._

_"Joker!" A guard rushed to the cafeteria then found Joker._

_"What? What do you want! I'm eating!" Joker yelled at the guard, scowling. _

_"Harley...just gave birth...to twins." the guard said still catching his breath. Joker's eyes widened, everyone turned to him._

_"I-I-I'm a d-d-dad?" He said stumbling over his words. The guard nodded. "Can I see them?" He asked, still surprised he was a dad. The guard shook his head. "What?" He yelled the gaurd, "I can't see my own children!" _

_"They were already taken to a orphanage..." the guard explained, scared for his life._

_"You could of told me that earlier!" Joker yelled grabbing the man's throat, "now I can't even see my own kids!" He yelled at the guard, as others grabbed him by himself shoulders pulling him to his cell. "I'll see my kids some day!" He yelled at the guard as he was getting back on his feet, someday..someda-_

* * *

Joker jerked up from the bed, that flashback/dream was scaring him.

"Puddin' what's wrong?" Harley asked, still latched on to Joker's arm.

"It's nothing pumpkin pie, go back to sleep." he said patting the little harlequin's head as she yawned. _Someday_...


	2. Chapter 2

Double Smiles

_Chapter Two _

_Jessica's Point of View_

"C'mon Jessie! Wake up~!" A voice called out, I flop out of the bed and bonk my head on the floor, just to see my lovely twin brother: Harlem.

"What. Do. You. _**WANT**_!?" I yell/scream at him; glaring daggers at the freak. Ok I'm a freak too, heck I'm weirder than that. He has a red button up shirt with a black vest, black pant, blonde hair with red streaks, fair skin, and black rimmed glasses.

"Hey, first day of being a sophomore. Remember?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"OhmygoshIforgot!" I yelled (I like yelling), and pushed him out of my room. First I picked out an outfit: Black button up shirt with a purple tie, green shorts, and purple tennis shoes. I straighten my hair, spray green and purple streaks in it and run downstairs. My brother is tapping his watch indicating that he doesn't want to say: "_Hurry the heck up __**Jess**__! Blah blah blahhhhh!"_

I shove him out of my way and head towards the door, "C'mon now! Anytime now next week grandma!" He gave me a sickening glare and headed out the door behind me. Ah, sibling love~.

_Harlem's Point of View_

Day six thousand one hundred six that I have been her brother. **IT SUCKS.** But it has its tweaks though. We finally got to the school and it looks, well, like a prison. I clean off my glasses and start to walk to the school, "Well, this'll be _fun_." I say to her with a small grin.

"You're always the positive one aren't you?" she teased, lightly punching my arm. "Hey what's your schedule?"

"Heck I don't know, I bet you don't either."

"Eyup." She responded, "Would you be a tattle tale if I skipped class to spray paint the school's walls?"

"Maybe…" I said, glaring at her.

She huffed and crossed her arms, "_**Lousy goodie two shoes**_…"she muttered, I grinned and gave her a look.

"Love you too sis." I said smugly, she gave me a fake smile, though all of her fake, real, and half fake looked real. I see some resemblance between her and _the Joker, _though my eyesight isn't doing well lately too.

We walk in the school and it is really bland and cold. The walls are asylum grey, the temperature is about sixty below, and it smells like rotten tuna. We walk to the consoler's office then…

_**WHAM!**_

The door slams right into my face, as to I reply: "_OWWWW_!" and sis looks for the person who did it to punch. Standing there low and behold is a six foot, two hundred pound looking, buff, red haired, and butt ugly freak with a mean face.

"Who the heck are you?" he asks, looking down at me, now I'm just barely five foot three, so he is way taller than me.

"Hi, I'm Jess, and this is my brother—**who you have just slammed a door in his face**—Harlem." Jessica said perky as ever. He gave us a glare and walked off, "Lookie big brother! You made your first enemy!"

"He's not going to be my enemy." I said, hoping I was telling the truth. So we walk into the consoler's office. Just to see an old woman wheezing and coughing with a cigarette in her mouth. _Not what I expected, but okay…_

_Jessica's Point of View_

"I thought there was a no drug use policy?" I muttered to Harlem, he shrugged in response. The 'consoler' had the old sixties or seventies glasses, pearl necklace (Probably fake), whitish/grayish hair pulled in a bun, and a hunch in her back. She had an old cigarette in her mouth and was coughing and fanning away the smoke.

"Um, excuse me ma'am?" Harlem asked, his eyes growing all innocent _**Yuck!**_

"Yes?" She replied, her voice was scratchy and wheezy.

He cleared his throat and started to talk all _proper, _"I'm Harlem Monroe, and this is my sister Jessica—"

"Hi"

"Um yeah…we don't have schedules yet, may we get ours?"

"Sure thing hun…" she replied going to her computer and typing things in.

"Teehee_, Hun__**" **_I said teasing him, earning a punch in the arm. She gave us two freshly printed schedules and I couldn't help but rub it against my face, "It's still warrrrm!"

"Okay okay c'mon Jess." He said, pulling me away. I waved goodbye and went to our homeroom.


End file.
